


velvet dreams of you

by cistraph



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Trigger warning: homophobic slurs, eddie hates richie, eddie is done with richie's shit, enjoy, idk what else to say next, richie talks way too much, this is my first fic, trigger warning: blood and death mentions/descriptions, trigger warning: cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cistraph/pseuds/cistraph
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is tired of hearing people talk. He’s tired of having to hear how all is shit, and how everything sucks. But the more he’s tired of? Richie Tozier. He would give everything just so that kid will shut up. And of course, he’s tired of his daily nightmares. Those who make him sweat and scream and lose someone; someone he really doesn’t know who is, but he’s sure that they’re important.Eddie Kaspbrak is tired of everything, and he just wants a break, something succesful.Only that happens in his debate class.Maybe that’s why he makes such a big deal when he loses a debate against Richie. That damned kid.





	1. why are you so annoying?

**— EDDIE DOESN’T** **REMEMBER**  when was the last time Richie Tozier stopped talking. He’s talking twenty-four seven.

Even in class, he always gets detention for talking too much. He’s pretty sure he talks while sleeping, too. He’s just stating what are probably true facts.

Eddie thinks Richie is annoying.

But only thinks about it, because he’s shut his mouth every time he was about to say it.

But now, Eddie thinks he’s been holding onto it for too long. Especially, when Richie Tozier is talking about _him_. And if you were in Eddie’s place, you wouldn’t hold it either.

  
“Shut up, Richie!” Eddie blurts out, his gaze burning the taller boy’s eyes. “You’re so annoying, hasn’t anybody said it already? Goddamnit.”

“Woah, so now looks like little Eddie Spaghetti can’t stand a _bitch_?” Richie argues, looking mad about the fact that someone just told him to shut up. “Tell me, Eds, your only argument is ‘shut up’? Because that’s really poor and pathetic, don’t’cha think?”

  
Eddie closes his eyes for a second, sighing.

  
“‘Course it’s not. Sorry. I just– fine. Let me rephrase that.”

“I know many people who’s lives depend on their phones. It’s just so devastating to see how people would kill for a single like! I– And I’m not even talking about _the extreme people_. I’m talking about teenagers.”

  
“So?” Richie states, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re really telling me you can stop people from doing whatever the fuck they want to do? Because that doesn’t work like that. People would die for a like, not kill. But you can‘t change people from that. Technology is already spread around the world. It would cost you billions of dollars to prohibite people from using their phones. And even if you did it, that wouldn’t increase their happiness levels!”

  
Eddie taps the pen on his table, biting his lip.

  
“But–“ He starts, but class is already ended. The bell rings and all the students stand up from their sites.

  
“Good arguing, Richie and Eddie,” the teacher says. “Next class I’ll need you two to pick a new theme to argue about. Have a nice weekend, boys.”

  
Eddie sighs as he closes his notebook and packs his things.

It’s been a long class, even more with Richie telling him he can’t stand a _bitch_.

 

* * *

“He’s so annoying. Just look at him, he never stops talking!” Eddie glares at Richie and his friends from where he’s sitting in lunch period.

He keeps staring for way too long Bev Marsh’s hair. It’s short and wild. It’s red and it glows like fire. It’s curly, just like Richie’s– that lil’ bastard’s hair.

“Maybe y-you’re taking it too serious. Try to c-c-calm down. It‘s only a debate,” Bill speaks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah, you’re mad about him because he won a stupid debate. You should ignore him, he’s getting on your nerves.” And boy if Ben isn’t right.

“He’s not getting on my nerves. I’m just stating facts: he is annoying. That’s all,” Eddie frowns.

“Your only argument t-to hate him is that he’s annoying,” Bill shrugs, and boy if he isn’t right.

“You should ignore him,” Ben repeats.

“Yeah, agree,” Eddie says, using a sarcastic tone, “will tell you how it goes.”

And without a word, he stands up, grabs his lunch and heads to the trashcan. He’s not hungry anymore.

He looks back to see Richie’s table. He’s still talking. Stan is just ignoring him, his gaze reading a book. Beverly looks at her lunch with her mouth open: she’s zoned out. And Richie? Still talking.

He heads to the door and walks out the lunch room, Richie Tozier without a clue of what he’s thinking about him.

 

* * *

“So I just won the debate! Can you believe? I’m so– hey, are you two listening?” Richie interrupts himself.

“What?” Bev looks up confused, like she’s been woken up from a deep dream.

“I wasn’t,” Stan puts a bookmark on his birds book and looks up, boredom in his eyes.

“Oh, c’mon! You can’t call yourselves my friends if you don’t listen to me!” Richie complains, crossing his arms and leaning in the back of his chair.

“We already heard that story, Richie. We need a break,” Bev points out, and then she taps her pocket. “Wanna smoke in the bleachers? We have like ten minutes left.”

“Sure thing!” Richie agrees happily, a smile rising on his lips.

“I’ll just go to the library,” Stan says when Bev shoots him a concerned look. “Or maybe I can go see Mike train.”

“Fine then!” Bev smiles, and Richie and her stand up to go.

They push the door and walk out the lunch room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i know this is a little short but i'm introducing and i'm so excited to begin my first fanfiction on this fandom! i already wrote some oneshots but i didn't upload them on there idk  
> anything you wanna ask or tell me, my twitter is @90STANLON and i have my curiouscat link on my twitter bio!


	2. first dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing here? What’s this?

**— EDDIE THINKS HE’S** gone crazy.

That’s literally the first thing Eddie thinks when he wakes up, hiperventilating. He’s drenched in sweat, no wonder why. He only wants to cry now.

His mother is standing in the doorway, looking really concerned.

“Eddie-Bear?” she asks, blinking rapidly. “Are you okay, honey?”

Eddie gulps and nods.

 _This was just a nightmare_ , he thinks. _This won’t happen again because it’s literally imposible to have the same dream twice, right? It’s over. It’s fucking over_.

When his mother leaves, he starts crying silently.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s on a bunch of soft and dead leaves that might’ve fallen from the trees above him. He can feel it, there’s no need to open his eyes to confirm it. 

He only opens his eyes when a liquid softly hits his nose, making a sound.  _Plink. Plink._

Eddie sits up, rubbing the liquid off his nose. Once he sees what it is, he wants to puke.

_Blood._

He looks up, terrified, but there’s nothing. Only trees and a frightening red sky. Nothing more than silence and trees is around him. And it’s cold right here... Maybe Eddie can escape from this unknown forest if he finds the exit.

He stands up slowly and looks around to see where is he going first.

Silence and trees.

Eddie starts walking. Slowly, like a dream, because that’s what this is, right? A dream. If he escapes, he’ll wake up. It’s that easy.

“Where am I?” he asks himself, “What am I doing here?” Eddie thinks this is strange. He hasn’t dreamt about this stuff earlier. 

He keeps walking as the trees around him just pass and are left behind. The sky is still red, but why could Eddie care? It’s just scary. Nothing can be dangerous if the sky is red. It’s just a color, for God’s sake.

 _Eek._  “Stop walking, asshole,” he reminds himself mentally, when he hears a noise. It sounds like... sticky things. Wait.  _ **WAIT.**_

Eddie looks around, sweating and at the edge of an asthma attack. It sounds like... suffer. Someone’s suffering. Eddie is fucking scared. How could he not be? What the fuck is he supposed to do now? Who has he gotta help? Is it dangerous? Does he need some help, too? What if he’s being cheated on? What if this is a trick? This isn’t definetly a dream. What if what if what if what if what if what if-

_A howl._

Eddie would run if he wasn’t paralyzed by fear. “FUCKING RUN, ASSHOLE! RUN!”, he’s screaming on the inside, but he can’t really make it to actually say those words. He’s really frightened of what is going to happen to him.

And then, it just kind of happens really quickly.

A big wolf, almost as tall as where Eddie's chest is located, comes running up the forest, howling. If Eddie wasn’t paralyzed, he’d run. He just guesses it’s the end, isn’t it?

But the wolf goes past him, and a sigh of relief escapes Eddie’s mouth, too early to feel better.

_Hump._

The wolf’s caught something, or  _someone._

Eddie’s sure of the whining he’s hearing. What if?

 _He walks slowly, like in a dream._ He doesn’t want to catch the wolf’s attention, so the busiest it is?, the better it is. He walks, a slow and calmed pace, a still and nervous position.

Step, step, step, step, step, step, step... Step! I mean... Stop!

Eddie stops in his tracks. He’s paralyzed again. His mind can’t even think of what to do.

He sees the wolf, and it’s... oh God.

A teen is covered in blood as it attacks him wildly, with no pity in its eyes. And Eddie’s just watching, because he’s paralyzed. However, the teen reminds him of someone, someone he knows. Is he someone important? Sure, he is.

He doesn’t recognize him because he’s too scared. His mind is blocked. His hair, his clothes, his face... It means something. Who is he?

“R-” he stops. No, he doesn’t know who he is.

He is tired.

He screams, the terror rising in his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eddie stops crying an hour later. He’s still scared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!!! sorry if there's any mistakes.  
> thanks to my friend cami for helping me write this and to all the people who sent me love & support!!!!!  
> enjoy and leave kudos and comments so i know you like this- see you! xoxo


End file.
